


One step after another

by Jean_G



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Badass, Everybody Lives, Friendship, Happy Ending, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Survival, Trolls
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_G/pseuds/Jean_G
Summary: Tout à commencé à l'attaque où Tuuri avait manqué de se faire infecter. Au lieu de ça, Mikkel s'était interposé et avait été blessé. Après quoi il s'etait retrouvé séparé des autres avec Emil, qui devint alors sa meilleure chance de survie."Mikkel était à terre, blessé, inconscient. Emil était à ses côtés, le cerveau tournant à toute allure, nourrie d'adrénaline. Les autres, le reste du groupe, n'étaient pas là, s'ils étaient malins ils les déclareraient morts et partiraient sans eux."
Relationships: Emil Västerström & Mikkel Madsen, Emil Västerström & Siv Västerström, Lalli Hotakainen & Emil Västerström, Mikkel Madsen & Sigrun Eide, Onni Hotakainen & Mikkel Madsen, Sigrun Eide & Emil Västerström, Tuuri Hotakainen & Emil Västerström
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2





	One step after another

**Author's Note:**

> C'est la première fanfic de SSSS en français sur AO3, j'ai vérifié. Personne ne lit jamais les fanfic en français.
> 
> Emil est un peu hors character, mais j'avais envie. nah!
> 
> Ça mériterait sans doute d'être édité mais je me connais je ne le ferai jamais donc je post directement.

Mikkel était à terre, blessé, inconscient. Emil était à ses côtés, la tête tournant à toute allure, nourrie d'adrénaline. Les autres, le reste du groupe, n'étaient pas là, s'ils étaient malins ils les déclareraient morts et partiraient sans eux. C'était au mieux, Emil et Mikkel étaient tout comme morts. Repérés par des Vættes et traqués par des trolls. Emil écrasa tout plan futur, dans l'immédiat, échapper à la chose qu'il sentait approcher dans les bois.

Mikkel était un poid mort, Emil le porta sur cents mètres avant de le trainer le reste du chemin. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il rejoint une autre partie de la forêt où la lumière de la lune éclairait à travers des branches plus hautes et plus épaisses. Les cimes dénudée envoyaient de terribles ombres sinueuses sur la neige. Là, enfin il pensa les blessures de Mikkel avant de monter la garde du haut d'un arbre.

Mikkel se réveilla à la lueur du soleil lui réchauffant les joues. Il était seul et pendant un moment il ne se souvin pas de ce qu'il s'était passé. Une vive douleur à l'abdomaine en se redressant lui servi de rappel: Des Vættes les avaient piégés et des trolls les avaient encerclés, le tanc était parti sans Emil et Lui. Emil ! Un craquement sourd au dessus de sa tête et Emil fini de descendre de l'arbre, ses sabres à la main. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa alors que le garçon commençait à inspecter ses blessures. Mikkel était impressioné, c'était du bon travail, il aurait totalement pu survivre dans de meilleures conditions avec de tels bandages. Emil n'avait pas dit un mot, c'était un peu hors character. "Ça va ?" Il avait parlé lentement et explicitement pour se rendre plus compréhensible à travers la barrière de la langue, Emil comprenait la moitié du temps. La phrase était simple, il aurait dû répondre, pourtant Emil ne leva même pas les yeux de ses bandages. Les sourcils froncés, Mikkel l'attrapa par le menton et le tourna vers lui. Ces pupilles n'étaient pas dilatées, mais elles couraient de droite à gauche, haut en bas, et de sombres cernes commençaient à se dessiner sous ses yeux. Emil était toujours silencieux.

Mikkel ne pouvait pas marcher avec son abdomen ouvert, pourtant ceux qui ne pourraient pas rejoindre le point de rendez-vous à temps mourraient. Il demanda à Emil de rejoindre les autres sans lui, Emil lui répondi par un regard noir avant de l'attrapper par la nuque de sa veste et de se mettre à le trainer. 

Mikkel rouspéta autant qu'il pu, il se débattit un moment avant de se recroqueviller autour de sa plaie, il tenta de se redresser ou de faire lâcher Emil. Rien à faire. C'était humiliant, il se sentait inutile, un poids mort qui allait entraîner Emil avec lui dans la mort. Et Emil ne disait toujours rien.

Éventuellement il abandonna, il ne pouvait toujours pas beaucoup bouger mais il pouvait encore penser à ce qu'il faudrait faire. Trouver quelque-chose à boire, à manger, vérifier si Emil était blessé, cela expliquerait peut-être son soudain mutisme. La nuit venue, il les installa dans une petite maison avec une cheminée, ils n'avaient pas rencontré de trolls la journée, mais ils étaient restés au soleil. Emil fit un feu et ils purent boire de la neige fondue ainsi que faire cuire des pâtes. Lorsqu'il demanda à l'inspecter, Emil se contenta d'enlever sa veste, il avait donc bien compris.  
Il avait plusieurs bleus à de nombreux endroits, mais rien n'était cassé. Leurs repas finis, Emil parla, il n'avait donc pas vraiment perdu sa langue. "réveil moi dans vingt minutes." puis il se recroquevilla sur le sol à côté du feu.  
Mikkel le laissa dormir trois heures, c'était le début de la nuit, pas la période la plus dangereuse, de plus il monta la garde.

Lorsqu'il fut reveillé, Emil lui lança un regard noir avant de se placer en tailleur entre Mikkel et la porte. Mikkel se laissa alors tomber de sommeil, confiant qu'Emil serait vigilant. Il avait fait du bon boulot jusqu'à maintenant.

Le lendemain il se réveilla hagard, face au ciel nuageux de la matinée, Emil le traînant à travers le village. "Es-ce que tu à pu vérifier où on allait au moins ?" Emil accéléra, mais répondit entre ses dents "Oui ! Chhhh ! Les Vaettes nous cherchent encore." Et Mikkel se tut.

Lorsque le soleil toucha son zénith, les nuages s'étant éloignées un peu, Emil les arrêta à côté d'une fontaine au milieu d'un espace à découvert. Mikkel n'aimait pas ça et ne s'embetta pas pour le dire. Mais Emil secoua la tête. "Il faudra veiller encore ce soir. Tu me réveille dans vingt minutes où si le soleil se recouvre." Et il s'endormit dans la fontaine, en cinq minutes. Mikkel passa les vingt minutes suivantes à scruter les maisons autour, effrayé d'être attaqué. Se demandant si Emil comptait vraiment survivre de micro-siestes.

Emil compensa le temps perdu en portant Mikkel sur son épaule sir une partie de l'après-midi, c'était encore plus humiliant et ça devait être très fatiguant pour Emil, mais Mikkel somnola sur une bonne partie du trajet. Emil ne lui faisait plus confiance pour chronométrer son sommeil la nuit, Mikkel n'aurait pas pu de toute manière. La fièvre monta durant la nuit, les deux semaines suivantes furent un entremêlement de rêves éveillés où il était de retour dans la ferme familiale, où ils retrouvaient les autre, où ils se faisaient massacrer par des trolls et où il se faisait traîner dans la neige, la poussière et la gadoue.  
Il fut pleinement cohérent pour la première fois en se réveillant un soir dans une cabane. Un feu éteint chauffait encore à côté d'eux et Emil dormait assis à côté de lui.

Mikkel l'observa en silence pendant une dizaine de minutes avant qu'il ne se réveille. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Emil posa le dos de la main sur son front. Sa peau était chaude et sèche, Emil le regardait d'un air coupable, "Nous avons manqué le rendez-vous, les autres sont partis, je suis désolé."  
Mikkel ne savait pas que dire, Emil ne devrait pas être désolé pour Mikkel, s'il avait laissé Mikkel derrière il y serait parvenu, il devrait être désolé pour lui même. Pourtant Emil le regardait avec des yeux . . . Il se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir pu ramener Mikkel au rendez-vous et le sauver.

Les paupières de Mikkel se faisaient lourdes et il s'endormit à nouveau. Le lendemain il se réveilla au son d'Emil se préparant pour la journée, il lui apporta une bassine d'eau, "nettoie-toi comme tu peux, on part bientôt ." Mikkel observa Emil alors qu'il s'étirait torse nu avant le départ. Le torse et les bras arc en ciel de bleus, notamment sur le côté gauche, et il favorisait sa jambe droite, un peu. "Laisse moi voir" avait il alors insisté. Emil arborait de vilaines traces de griffures sur la cuisse gauche, le travail d'un troll. Mikkel avait mal au dos, sans doute le résultat de ses faire traîner sur des kilomètres chaque jours. Autre que ça, il n'avait pas de nouvelles blessures. Sa blessure abdominale était douloureuse, vive, elle avait dû s'infecter et nécessiter un drainage. Ça expliquait sa fièvre. Le fait qu'il soit encore en vie relevait du miracle.

Le plan d'Emil était simple, mais relevait du suicide, rejoindre la Finlande à pied jusqu'à un avant post de l'armée. Ils n'y parviendraient jamais avant l'été. Les trolls seraient alors en pleine saison. Ils n'avaient cependant pas d'autres options.

Ils voyagèrent comme les premiers jours pour encore une semaine. Emil était d'une efficacité monstrueuse qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de montrer sous les ordres de Sigrun. Dans un silence de mort il pouvait rester concentré sur son environnement et alerte dix-neuf heures par jour, enregistrant chaque son, jugeant s'il s'agissait de menaces, progressant chaque jour avec une détermination d'homme mort, tuant les trolls qu'ils ne pouvaient pas éviter en quelques coups de sabres, revenant blessé et tremblant mais fonctionnel. Lentement, très lentement, Mikkel se remit à croire en leurs survie.

Il avait interrogé Emil sur ses sabres, sur la raison pour laquelle il ne les utilisait pas avec l'équipe. La réponse ne lui plu pas.  
Sa blessure continua de guerrire et il put marcher à côté d'Emil. Il avait alors insisté pour qu'ils passent plus de nuits à dormir dans les arbres en forêt. Ils progressèrent lentement, enlevant leurs vestes lorsque le temps se réchauffa assez. Les trolls étaient plus actifs, Emil ne parlait plus du tout. Ils passaient parfois des journées à courir d'est en ouest, poursuivi par successivement des trolls et des bêtes infectées. C'était éreintant, terrifiant, et Emil continuait à majoritairement survivre de micro-siestes, plus fréquentes maintenant que Mikkel pouvait parfois monter la garde, mais des micro-siestes tout de même. Il tomba malade à la suite d'une vilaine blessure à l'épaule, Mikkel se retrouva seul aux commandes pendant une semaine. Il continua à les faire dormir dans des arbres puisque c'était apparemment l'une des options les plus safe. Ils cessèrent d'avancer, Emil était bien plus compétent pour identifier des nids et les éviter que Mikkel. Mikkel fit fonctionner la situation, portant Emil sous le bras alors qu'il leur cherchait de quoi manger où un endroit où dormir. Au premier troll ils étaient morts, Mikkel investissait donc tout son temps pour les éviter. Lorsqu'Emil fut mieux il accepta de répartir en deux gardes la nuit, mais insista pour surveiller de 22h30 à 4h. Il était terrifiant en combat, une énergie du désespoir dans ses mouvements et beaucoup d'entraînement se transformant en impressionnantes esquives. Mikkel s'assurait qu'Emil gardait un rythme de vie un minimum sain.

Au début de l'été, ils arrivèrent enfin à un camp militaire, ils faillirent se faire plomber, les soldats les avaient de loins prix pour des trolls. Absurde. Ils furent menés à des cabines de décontamination puis à un compartiment de quarantaine d'urgence le temps d'être menés dans un centre plus important de quarantaine. Là, Emil eut sa première nuit de sommeil complète pour la première fois depuis l'hiver, être inconscient ne comptait pas. Dans sa cellule de verre adjacente à celle de Mikkel, alors que Mikel écrivait des lettres à Siv et Torbjorn, Sigrun, Reynir, Lalli et Tuuri et ses parents. Emil se mit à pleurer, de grosses larmes de crocodiles descendant ses joues rouges et tordues par l'émotion, de longs sanglots s'interrompant par des hoquets et des reniflement. Il pleura jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Il passa la première semaine à pleurer et dormir, la seconde semaine il la passa à dormir, la troisième ils rejoignirent une cellule commune et les visites commencèrent à arriver. Les cousins d'Emil arrivèrent en premiers, à la fois abasourdi, soulagés et écrasés par leurs survie. Ils avaient fait leurs deuil d'Emil, maintenant ils leur revenait dans un sale état, mais vivant. Torbjorn leurs donna leurs salaires, probablement issus des revenus des livres puisqu'ils avaient été déclarés morts cinq mois plus tôt. Sigrun fût la suivante, elle s'en voulait de les avoir laissés derrière mais acquiesça lorsqu'il lui fit remarquer que les attendre aurait été idiot. "Et lui ?" Elle désignait Emil,dormant accroché à Mikkel. "Je pense que les cinq mois de vigilance lui ont un peu frit le cerveau. Il aura besoin de thérapie, mais il ira bien. Il m'a sauvé la vie tu sais" Sigrun acquiesça.

Tuuri arriva le même jour, suivie de son frère et son cousin. Emil était alors réveillé et discuta de manière animée avec elle, comme il le faisait avant de se perdre dans le monde silencieux. Lalli se contenta de les regarder de ses grands yeux écarquillés. Onni vient directement discuter avec Mikkel à travers le verre. "Ce jour-là tu à sauvé ma sœur, merci" Mikkel avait presque oublié les événements qui avaient mené à leur situation, Tuuri aurait pu être tuée par ce troll, ou même infecté, elle avait eu de la chance. À côté il entendit Emil rire de sa voix éraillée "on est pas en couple Tuuri, on à juste survécu seuls cinq mois dans le monde silencieux. Bien sûr qu'on est proche." Mikkel jeta un regard étrange à Tuuri. "Comment avez- vous fait ? Pour survivre en été ?" C'était Onni. "Emil à ces sabres qu'il peut ranger dans son dos, il est très doué avec. Il m'a dit que c'était des extensions de son âme." Ca expliquait sa réticence à s'en servir, Mikkel non plus n'aurait pas voulu frapper des trolls avec son âme. Onni fronça les sourcils, étudiants Emil du regard. "Ça te dit quelque chose ? C'est magique ?" Onni grogna. "Tu as peut être entendu parler des enfants élevés par l'armée il y a une dizaine d'années ?" Oui, c'était passé dans les journaux. "Leur division avait été démantelé non ?" Onni acquiesça "mais les enfants avaient des armes comme ça, ils les rangent dans des tatouages fait par des mages irelandais. Les enfants avaient été envoyés dans des familles avec des dettes envers l'État."

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout.  
> J'espère que ça vous aura plu. N'hésitez à me laisser un commentaire, ce serait trop bien 👍.


End file.
